Rose McGowan
Rose Arianna McGowan was born on September 5, 1973 in Florence, Italy. It was the role of Paige Matthews on Charmed and the cult classic The Doom Generation it became better known. She also appeared in several Hollywood films, with roles in expressive Scream, Jawbreaker, and the production duo of Quentin Tarantino and Robert Rodriguez, Grindhouse. Biography Childhood Rose is the second oldest of six siblings, and also has two half-brothers. Her mother's name is Terri, and is a Franco-American writer. The father, Daniel McGowan is an Irish artist. Daniel McGowan belonged to the Children of God cult in Italy with his then-wife until 1978. So Rose spent early childhood in the communes of this group, often traveling throughout Europe with his parents. Through her father's contacts with artists in Italy, Rose became a child model, appearing in Vogue Bambini and various other Italian magazines. Her parents traveled to the United States when Rose was 10 years old, and eventually divorced, because Daniel had an affair with his children's nanny. She moved to Oregon and then to Washington, at Grandma's. The actress spoke no English, and had to learn to live in this new home. Rose went to school in Seattle, Washington, where he lived for some time with her father. She attended Roosevelt High School and Nova Alternative High School. Aged 15, she officially asked the emancipation from their parents. Rose has struggled for a career in the film industry, and also attended a beauty school as a second option. Rose as Model McGowan was the face of American clothing company Bebe from 1998 to 1999. She also made the cover of the album Shots in the Dark, a tribute to Henry Mancini held in 1996. In addition to fashion editorials, McGowan has appeared on many magazine covers, including Seventeen, Interview, Maxim, GQ, Entertainment Weekly and Rolling Stone. He also frequented the pages of Maxim, FHM and Stuff magazine as part of the list of sexiest women. Rose and the Music While dating Manson, McGowan appeared in the music video "Coma White" and also did backing vocals on "Posthuman." The two are the album Mechanical Animals. Manson later wrote a song inspired by the supposed end of their relationship, "(s) IS NOT" Gravano album Golden Age of Grotesque. McGowan appeared in "Superfabulous" from the album Emotional Technology, BT, music included in the track of the album Charmed The Final Chapter. This song was also included and many movies, Win a Date with Tad Hamilton and Raising Helen. She wrote and recorded a song titled "Protection," which appeared on her 2001 film Strange Hearts. Rose is also in the clip for Imperial Teen "Yoo Hoo," the trail of Jawbreaker. The actress has already shown interest in recording the disc itself. In an interview for a Living TV, she said: "I have thought about more songs full of soul and old songs ... I'd love to write, if he had a little more time." In the episode of "Charmed" Sense and Sense Ability, "Paige does a cover of Peggy Lee classic" Fever. " In 2007 it was announced that McGowan would play three songs from Planet Terror. They are on track for Grindhouse, and are "You Belong to Me", "Useless Talent # 32" and "Two Against the World." Filmography Glamorama (2004) .... Allison Poole Vacuums (2002) "Charmed" (1998) TV Series .... Paige Matthews Strange Hearts (2001) .... Moira The Killing Yard (2001) (TV) .... Linda Borus Monkeybone (2001) .... Kitty Kiss & Tell (2000) .... Jasmine The Last Stop (2000) .... Nancy Ready to Rumble (2000) .... Sasha God Is In the T.V. (1999) (V) .... Jackie-O Jawbreaker (1999) .... Courtney Alice Shayne Sleeping Beauties (1998) .... Sno Blo Devil in the Flesh (1998) .... Debbie Strand Southie (1998) .... Kathy Quinn Phantoms (1998) .... Lisa Pailey Seed (1997) .... Miriam Lewis & Clark & George (1997) .... George Nowhere (1997) .... Val-Chick 3 Going All the Way (1997) .... Gail Ann Thayer Scream (1996) .... Tatum Riley Bio-Dome (1996) .... Denise The Doom Generation (1995) .... Amy Blue Encino Man (1992) .... Nora Career McGowan made his first "tip" in a Hollywood film in 1992, a Pauly Shore comedy Encino Man was named its role in the 1995 black comedy The Doom Generation that attracted the attention of critics and she received a nomination for "Best Novice Performance "in the 1996 edition of the Independent Spirit Awards. Mesna this year, was cast in the supporting cast of Scream. Rose spent most of the 90 aparecndo in independent films like Southie, Going All the Way, and Lewis & Clark & George. In 1997, she appeared in a critically acclaimed short, Seed, directed by filmmaker Karin Thayer. Opposite Peter O'Toole in the 1998 adaptation of the novel by Dean Koontz, Phantoms. In 1999 he starred in the comedy Jawbreaker, which plays a student who tries to hide ro murder of a colleague. Although criticized, this role earned McGowan a nomination for Best Villain at MTV Movie Awards. In 2001, Rose was cast as Paige Matthews in The WB's popular series for TV Charmed, as a substitute in the main cast after Shannen Doherty left the show. She was asked to produce the show on the seventh season, but declined. The series terminu in the U.S. in 21 of more than 2006. In May 2005, McGowan portrayed actress / singer Ann-Margret in Elvis, Golden Globe-winning miniseries for CBS about the life of Elvis Presley. In the same year, she lent her voice to the video game Darkwatch as a femme fatale named Tala. The game was released by Capcom for PlayStation 2 and Xbox. In 2006, McGowan had a small role in the Oscar nominated film The Black Dahlia, Brian De Palma. The following year she starred in Quentin Tarantino diplo / Robert Rodriguez Grindhouse. Climbing for two very different roles, Rose is in two pieces of film with dancer Cherry in Planet Terror, and as Pam in Death Proof. It was the 60th Cannes Film Festival to promote Death Proof along with Robert Rodriguez, Rosario Dawson, Tracie Thoms, Zoe Bell and Quentin Tarantino. Rose has diso linked to the production of the biography of Susan Cabot in unrealized film Black Oasis. Director Stephan Elliott (Priscilla, Queen of the Desert) is behind the production. She also presented along with Robert Osborne on the program films The Essentials of TCM, which features Hollywood classics every week. Rose came to be considered for the lead role in the future remake of Barbarella, stood before criticism and strong competition from other actresses like Sienna Miller. The film will be directed by Robert Rodriguez and will close friend of director Quentin Tarantino, as a member of the production. Rumors suggest that the Universal Studios movie cut funds for not believing that McGowan may play a role as important, but the actress told MTV that somentários are unfounded and that is still in production. In June 2008, Rose signed a contract to play the title role in the project from Robert Rodriguez, Red Sonja, based on the comic book character of the same name, created in 1934 by Robert E. Howard, the film will be directed by Douglas Aarniokoski and launch is planned for 2010. Rodriguez described the protagonist as "smart, sexy and extremely strong." Image Gallery c-rose03.jpg Rose McGowan (2).jpg Rose McGowan (4).jpg Rose McGowan (5).jpg Rose McGowan (6).jpg Category:Actors